Spongebella Squareskirt
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: A new sponge comes to the Bikini Bottom and Spongebob likes her so Spongebob makes her feel good in this new town she lives in.


Spongebella Squareskirt

Down in Bikini Bottom there are fish, sea stars, and other sea creatures. But there was only one young sponge around named Spongebob Squarepants.

One day a taxi on the road had stopped right in front of Spongebob's house. Spongebob stepped outside and saw a beautiful sponge standing next to the taxi.

Spongebob ran over to her. "H-h-i-i" said Spongebob shyly.

"Well howdy young sponge. What's ya name. My name is Spongebella Squareskirt" Spongebella said in her Tennessee accent.

"My name is Spongebob… Oh wait, Patrick!" shouted Spongebob.

"(YAWN) What!" shouted Patrick.

"What's my last name!" screamed Spongebob.

"Um, Squareshorts, Oh wait, Squarepants!" answered Patrick.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants" said Spongebob.

"Oh and who is that walking over here?" asked Spongebella.

"That's my best friend, Patrick Star" answered Spongebob.

"There's one person you haven't met yet. Squidward!" said Spongebob.

"What!!!" yelled Squidward.

"Well howdy Squidward" yelled Spongebella.

Squidward ran downstairs and outside to the taxi. "Hello little lady" Would you like to come inside?" asked Squidward

"That would be lovely" answered Spongebella. They went inside all together and had tea.

"Get out of my house! I'm having a romantic time with with my beautiful little lady" said Squidward.

"Beep-beep Beep-beep Beep-beep" went Spongebella's watch.

"Oh I have to go! See you guys in a few hours!" said Spongebella, running out the door in a hurry.

"Hey Patrick, let's be friends with her" suggested Spongebob.

"She pretty" said Patrick.

"Howdy, I'm back!" shouted Spongebella.

Spongebob ran outside. " I know we've only known each other for two hours but do you want to be my best friend?" asked Spongebob.

"Well how lovely of ya" said Spongebella.

"Oh you haven't met Sandy yet. Oh and you should meet Mr. Krabs and all the people" said Spongebella.

They walked over to Sandy's house. "Ding Dong!" rang the doorbell.

"Howdy Spongebob and… friend" said Sandy.

"Oh can we have our water helmets?" asked Spongebob.

"KUPLUNK!!!" went the water helmets.

"This is Spongebella Squareskirt" said Spongebob.

"Howdy Sandy" said Spongebella.

"Hey! Ya have a Texas accent too!" said Sandy.

"Well it's actually Tennessee but oh well" said Spongebella.

"Ring ring ring!" went Spongebob's phone.

"Hello?" said Spongebob.

"You're an hour late for work!" said Mr. Krabs.

"OH NO!" screamed Spongebob.

"What ya screamin' about" asked Spongebella.

"Want to go meet Mr. Krabs! Let's go!" yelled Spongebob.

They walked into the Krusty Krab and into Mr. Krabs's office.

"Howdy " said Spongebella.

"Hello little darling, What's your name?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"My name is Spongebella Squareskirt" answered Spongebella.

"Would you like a job?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Oh that would be great!" said Spongebella.

"The job ends at 6:00" said Mr. Krabs.

"Wee-Woo Wee-Woo" said the alarm.

Plankton was here and trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula!

"Hello Krabs and hello… pretty lady" said Plankton.

"Hi Plankton, this is Spongebella Squareskirt." said Spongebob.

"Hey author! Next make a story that's named Beauty and the Beast. She's the Beauty, and I'm the Beast!" said Plankton to me.

"Oh, shut it" said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs stuck Plankton to a paper plate and flew him like a Frisbee back to the Chum Bucket.

6:00

"Well bye!" said Spongebella walking home with Spongebob.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Spongebob.

"Sure" answered Spongebella.

They walk into Spongebob's house.

"Hi Gary" said both of them.

"Let't eat dinner" said Spongebob.

"What are we having?" asked Spongebob.

"Delicious, homemade Krabby Patties!" answered Spongebob.

"Yum Yum Yum" said Spongebella.

They ate their Krabby Patties and had a wonderful time.

"Bye" said Spongebella.

"Ahhh" Spongebob sighed.

Spongebob walked upstairs, into his room, and into bed.

"Good night Gary" said Spongebob.

"Meow"


End file.
